Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/27 February 2016
11:11 That's good! 11:11 http://i.imgur.com/PPayJY6.png 11:11 * DroidUnit774 fanboys 11:12 Holy shit that looks amazing 11:12 i don't think i'm going to stream now. 11:12 i think i'll record it instead 11:12 Ah. 11:12 What're you playing Aquua? 11:12 after i get done talking about personal issues in PMs then i'll start recording. 11:13 subnautica 11:15 Sounds like fun. 11:15 What's it about? 11:15 do u no stranded deep 11:16 cus its just like that except theres this shit http://i.imgur.com/GibaEn2.jpg?1 11:16 I keep pronouncing the name as subnautyca and putting emphasis on nauty 11:17 subnAUTYca 11:17 Hmm... 11:18 Is stranded deep that one where you can build your own island and shit...? 11:19 honestly i dont know that much about it 11:19 but i do kno that its an ocean survival game 11:19 holy SHIT THE AMOUNT OF SPADEFISH 11:19 Hmm... 11:19 //falls through basketball hoop 11:19 sup 11:19 Hey, Aquua, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something? 11:20 okay. 11:20 guys, i'm going to ask that i don't be pinged. 11:20 i'm turning off pings, but i'll still have the html stuff on. 11:20 wah 11:21 i don't really think i'll be wanted or needed anyway, but still. 11:21 did you get my pem tho 11:21 >:c 11:21 * Zynical slides near Ayano 11:21 su- 11:21 * Zynical falls 11:23 tfw you wanna make a sprite but have no proper tools :c 11:23 yes, i did ash. 11:24 i heard a gunshot br b 11:24 just gonna 11:24 *turns up music* 11:25 * DroidUnit774 chills with popcorn 11:26 * Zynical chills with netflix (snipars) 11:26 who's this netflix person and why u cheatin 11:27 * PierrotEclipse dumps info x aishi and runs 11:27 excuse 11:27 u 11:27 get back hre 11:29 noh 11:29 * Zynical throws netfix 11:29 * PierrotEclipse dumps more yansim ships as she's running 11:29 we can ayano and chill c; 11:30 my internet cut out while i was being yelled at 11:30 yay 11:31 sno i died from snowpoxia 11:31 (kappa) 11:31 haha 11:32 you can vent about it in pm with someone if you need. 11:32 >thinks ayano is a derogatory term for a type of fucking 11:32 and danke 11:32 I would like to be vented at 11:32 PM me 11:33 Horizontal refreshment 11:33 nah i- Y ES 11:33 i kind of deserve some rage at me right now, so 11:33 you can vent to me if you need 11:33 I don't have rage at you though. 11:33 i'm sure someone here does though. 11:34 honestly i deserve venting being thrown at me. 11:34 * Arca Asami grabs an air vent 11:34 christina is taking her being a cinnamon roll too seriously. she gave me a cinnamon roll and.. 11:34 "EAT ME" 11:34 "ok?" 11:34 "I want to you watch you eat me" 11:34 *puts it down* 11:34 * Arca Asami throws it at sketch 11:34 Sketch have you received my pm? 11:35 http://i.imgur.com/2wXntnr.png 11:39 "im gonna eat myself later" 11:40 wat 11:40 it must be interesting in bed with christina 11:41 k AINE 11:41 SHE WAS MAKING JOKES ABOUT CINNAMON ROLLS 11:41 Y a Ns as taee 11:41 i knew that (cory) 11:42 damnit now my sex drive is high 11:42 http://i.imgur.com/h1UgSaN.png :') 11:42 is that a Halo x Yandere Simulator crossover aquech 11:42 *takes bite* 11:42 "SHE ATE ME" 11:42 *spits it out* 11:42 "SHE TOOK A BITE OUT OF ME" 11:42 CH RI S tin a 11:42 noe 11:43 fucking christ a jellyray just loaded in and scared my titties into a different dimension 11:44 rip Susan 11:44 ok now i'm hornier then i should be 11:44 sno help me 11:44 wha 11:44 how do help you? 11:44 Gr8 now Sharkeisha is tichy 11:44 *itchy 11:44 oh 11:44 well 11:44 put the cinnamon in your mouth then slowly suck it in and out 11:44 shit 11:45 make sure you look like you're aroused 11:45 i already ate 11:45 what 11:45 i can do it to christinas tho 11:45 you don't have to eat it, just get your saliva on it 11:45 I ALREADY ATE IT THO 11:45 thats what i meant to say 11:45 i can ask christina tho 11:46 oh 11:46 just do the same thing to christina's foot then (kappa0 11:46 (kappa) 11:46 o h 11:46 i actually want to see her reaction 11:47 ill do it 11:47 http://i.imgur.com/h1UgSaN.png should i stop now 11:47 how does one do the really small text? 11:48 a lot of sub or succ 11:48 wtf 11:48 sup* 11:48 sUCC 11:48 >reads succ as suck 11:48 you were close kanye 11:49 kaine her face 11:49 was priceless 11:49 http://tweeky.tumblr.com/post/99767013599/internetfeet-lineart-is-a-process still laughing 11:50 wait did you actually suck on her foot 11:50 Oooh, foot fetish. 11:51 debbie found diamond 11:52 no 11:52 i did not 11:52 i chased her around my room pretending like i was going to 11:52 she was screaming 11:52 We'll meet again, not today. Don't know wheeenn oh we'll meet on some sunny day. 11:52 11:52 mike 11:52 m i ke 11:53 hm? 11:53 did y o u 11:53 hmmm? 11:53 s ET YOUR AVATAR 11:53 XD 11:53 RIP 11:55 that awkward moment when a parent walks in on you trying to download a hentai game 11:56 gg pierr 11:57 Josh 11:57 pst 11:57 . 11:57 Hm? 11:57 what? 11:57 Hi. 11:57 . 11:57 okay i shooed mom away =n=; 11:58 What's wrong? 11:58 time to make a nesting folder to hide this game in 11:58 why are you fucking Josh in PM mike 11:58 late 11:58 Kaine 11:58 w h a t 11:59 I'm confused 11:59 what 11:59 hyh 11:59 First off, No. 11:59 Second off, why did you even say that? 06:53 gh 06:54 ok 06:54 not that doll 06:54 oh my god 06:54 wot doll 06:55 Just think of Godot http://i.imgur.com/pUXq2QZ.png 06:56 imgur y u no werk 4 meme 06:56 jAY 06:56 it's mASKY 06:56 FUCKING RUN 06:57 Back 06:58 video glitches 06:58 he's coming 06:58 who's coming? 06:58 the pizza guy? 06:58 I've been waiting for hours 06:58 where the fuck is he 06:58 No 06:58 im coming (snipars) ] 06:58 Thank you DB 06:58 *shot* 06:59 But The Pizza Guy is in another Chastle 06:59 fuCK 06:59 IT'S GONNA GET COLD 06:59 lick my dick (snipars) 06:59 *shot* 07:00 wait wha 07:00 LIKE* 07:00 * SketchNebula shakes head. 07:00 jay you are an idiot 07:00 which head are you shaking 07:00 i only have one, db child 07:00 I ain't yo child 07:01 >:c 07:01 http://strawpoll.me/6936704 d00t 07:01 Not gon streem til l8r tho 07:02 "I'm done with this. I don't want to know the answers anymore." 07:02 * SketchNebula laughs 07:02 Oh, Jay 07:02 You're hilarious 07:02 Once you're in, you're in 07:02 There's no going back, my child 07:02 who tefuk is Jay 07:02 MH character 07:02 "Scumbag Bigby" 07:02 SCUMBAG BIGBY 07:03 THATS WHAT I THOUGHT IT WAS CALLED 07:03 Where basically you act like a dick the entire time 07:03 who is Jay 07:03 Ye, I know 07:03 When you like 07:03 Beat up everyone you see 07:03 And, uh 07:03 Kill Dee 07:04 There was an option to kill The Jersey Devil 07:04 Wasn't there 07:04 I think? Not sure 07:04 And, uh 07:04 But you can also just kill The Crooked Man without a trial 07:04 Oh, the biggest fucking deci- 07:04 YEAH THAT ONE 07:04 When he's near that pit 07:04 And you can choose to like 07:05 Fucking lunge him out of the window 07:05 I thought you could choke him right after the Bloody Mary fight? 07:05 I don't knwo wyy I find it hialrious when ihe basicall yfaceplanted into the bed 07:05 I don't remember that much 07:05 I do remember that the best choice for me 07:05 Was when the Crooked Man tried to attack Bigby 07:05 And you can choose to grab him and throw him down the well 07:05 And you even drag him and all 07:05 IHE? 07:05 I Hate Everything? 07:06 That's what I did when I did the trial 07:06 Ye 07:06 That was fucking awesome 07:07 "Without me, who will pay your rent when you're on the verge of eviction? Who will dare challenge their brutality when it leaks to our dear citizens? Who will protect you... from the Big Bad Wolf?" 07:08 shi t Undertale's winning 07:08 fuck 07:09 I might just do TWAU though and ignore the poll XD 07:10 Too bad I can't see it 07:11 Shitternet 07:12 o h n o 07:12 Good afternoon Zoey 07:13 i'd prefer ayano over my real name,not trying to sound rude. 07:14 what about ben tho? 07:14 ye that too 07:14 yey. 07:14 tfw you exercise the previous day and start aching the next 07:14 ;; 07:15 and yes you can call me baen 07:15 how about, Benjamin 07:15 i just made the cutest noise omf 07:16 or no 07:16 what was it? 07:18 a sorta squeaking sound 07:19 kk 07:19 ayaannoooo 07:19 yandere dev 07:19 answeerded to my email 07:19 ahsjvf- 07:20 hey Ash 07:20 wo t 07:20 wot'd he say 07:20 let me 07:20 get 07:20 teh emailz 07:20 ow 07:20 dog bit me 07:20 rjfgb 07:20 what dog 07:21 can i throw it out the window 07:21 so i sent him art 07:21 or an edit 07:21 whatevs u call it 07:22 art edit 07:22 and he replied 07:22 with 07:22 User:AyanoTheYandere changed music c: 07:22 * DB511611 is listening to Stone In Focus 07:22 Wow! That looks very cool! Is it an edit of this image? - Even if it's an edit, it looks cool. Thanks for sharing! 07:22 ghh 07:22 uyui pinbh 07:22 i sent him this 07:22 Sketch wot u ghhing at 07:22 HJKOG 07:23 okay turning off pings 07:23 i'm trying to watch marble hornets without distractions :c 07:23 http://test 07:23 actually i'm just eating and i can't type with only one hand 07:23 now i'm just gonna 07:23 http://i.imgur.com/Ypx4IU2?r 07:23 there 07:24 thats what i sent him 07:26 tfw crashes out of rp and host puts replacement instead of me when i come back 07:26 guess what my pic is from and win a prize 07:26 Nonononono 07:26 I once guessed an old one 07:26 And you never gave me a prize 07:26 lol tei and fia 07:27 are so fired up against eachother 07:27 I have a prize dis time tho (cory) 07:27 ima be on tumblr if needed. 07:27 No 07:27 I not gonna guess 07:27 ok, have fun missing out on the prize (cory) 07:27 wait 07:27 the hotel jay is staying in... 07:28 looks like the one that i stayed in when i went to New Orleans 07:28 * SketchNebula squints 07:28 Sketch if it's not too much trouble, could you please not say "Jay" 07:28 http://mina-rxi-martial-artist.tumblr.com/ if anyone wants it 07:28 ????? 07:28 what??? 07:28 um... 07:28 wh at 07:29 okay, i guess 07:29 thank you 07:29 yeah... 07:29 GOOOoooOO KAORI 07:29 who is kaori 07:29 a pokemon? 07:30 holy fuck my fucking body is aching 07:30 no 07:30 kaori is my friend 07:30 oh 07:30 I was thinking of kyogre 07:31 speaking of Pokemon 07:31 they are making some new shit 07:31 Sun and Moon 07:31 soths acting so overrated 07:31 omg 07:32 they used letters, colors and gems to name their games 07:32 and now 07:32 sun and moon 07:33 dayum 07:33 guess they haven't ran out of names yet 07:34 lemme destroy uranus (kappa) 07:34 Huh 07:35 * Rebun123 looks at DB 07:35 wot u lookin' at 07:35 HEY, YOU'RE THAT HARRY GUY! 07:35 HARRY BUTZ 07:35 huH 07:35 nO 07:36 HAIRY BUTZ 07:36 nO 07:38 wh0 pinged me??? 07:38 ] 07:38 iT waS reBUN 07:38 WTF AM I GETTING PINGED BY 07:39 EVERYTHING 07:39 HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 07:42 * Rebun123 runs to Chat's door and repeatedly scratches it 07:42 OPEN THE DOOR DB 07:42 I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THE SECRET KNOCK 07:42 * Rebun123 looks at the monster behind him 07:43 AHHH 07:43 AAAAAAHHH AAHHH 07:43 * Rebun123 crashes against the window 07:43 //opens door 07:44 * DB511611 is suddenly reminded of Terminator 07:46 * DB511611 opens door 07:48 http://i.imgur.com/qKmitnp.png 07:48 no u 07:49 http://i.imgur.com/NyDclO2.png 07:51 what a surprise 07:51 jessica is having The Sickness too 07:51 well shit dude 07:52 * DB511611 is listening to The Fragrance Of Dark Coffee 07:52 oh shit where'd she go 07:53 jessica 07:53 oh d e ar 07:53 Oh, ye 07:54 OH GOD THAT'S A HAND 07:54 OH SHIT THAT'S MASKY 07:54 ok ay 07:54 hello 07:54 Yeah 07:54 Masky's the one that carries Jessica down the stairs 07:55 what 07:55 okay so she's not dead 07:55 wait 07:55 she is 07:55 wait 07:55 what 07:55 what is going on 07:57 oh god no 07:57 rrecorder don't be stupid 2016 02 27